Conveying devices are used, in particular, in production machinery. Production machinery comprises, for example, packing machines, presses, printing presses, plastics injection molding machines and the like. A lot of such production machinery requires a high dynamic. For this reason, the dynamic of a control for this machinery is most important. Especially where rapid and precise conveying operations are to be performed, an accurate and precise control of the conveyance of the conveyed material is necessary. The conveyed material is, for example, a sheet metal, a wooden board, a foil, etc.